Disobeying Orders
by supergirl3684
Summary: Dean finds out about Sam’s visit to the crossroad demon. Now Sam has to pay the price for disobeying his big brother’s order. WARNING: Contains Corporal Punishment...you've been warned


DISOBEYING ORDERS

**DISOBEYING ORDERS**

_**SUMMARY: Dean finds out about Sam's visit to the crossroad demon. Now Sam has to pay the price for disobeying his big brother's order.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural or the CW**_

_**A/N: Kinda short but it came to me while I was watching the episode…hope you like it!**_

_**/**_

**PROLOGUE:**

"We could try to trap her." Sam suggested, trying to think of ways to get Dean out of his contract with the crossroads demon.

"It's too risky Sam. We're not gonna risk it." Dean replied firmly.

"So that's it?" Sam asked annoyed and baffled. "We've gotta try something Dean!"

"We're not gonna try anything Sam and that's an order! Let it go," Dean's voice was stern.

Sam sighed and said nothing; all the while planning in his head. When Dean had finally fallen asleep he slipped out the door…he was gonna save his brother.

--

Dean's voice cut through the silence of the impala.

"The Colt's missing a bullet. You want to tell me something Sam?" Dean's voice was full of sarcasm.

Sam paled at his brother's words. He hadn't thought about the fact that his brother would notice a bullet missing from the colt.

"I went after her." Sam stated.

"And you killed her?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Sam answered unwavering.

The two finished talking about Sam's 'night field trip'. When they were done Dean was gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white.

"It's not that big a deal Dean." Sam said hoping to calm his brother down.

Unfortunately for him it had the opposite effect. Dean turned his blazing glaze onto his younger brother. Seeing a clearing Dean pulled in.

"What the hell Dean!" Sam yelled at the sudden turn.

Dean turned the car off and got out. He stalked to the passenger side and yanked the door open.

"Get out!" Dean yelled sternly.

Sam got out of the car…not fast enough for older brother. Dean grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him to the front of the car. Sitting on the hood of the car he didn't hesitate to pull his kid brother over his lap.

"I told you," **SWAT, SWAT** "_NOT_" **SWAT, SWAT** "to go after" **SWAT, SWAT** "the demon." **SWAT, SWAT** Dean lectured as started to spank his brother.

"I h-had to!" Sam choked out, trying his hardest to keep his tears at bay.

"You didn't have to Sam!" Dean's voice was harsh. He stopped swatting long enough to pull Sam's jeans and boxers to his knees.

"N-no, please Dean; don't!" Sam exclaimed. Dean ignored his pleas as he began to swat the now unprotected backside once again.

"I told you," **SWAT, SWAT **"earlier," **SWAT, SWAT** "that you were _NOT_," **SWAT, SWAT** "to go after," **SWAT, SWAT** "the demon." **SWAT, SWAT** "I told you," **SWAT, SWAT** "that _I_," **SWAT, SWAT** "was in charge;" **SWAT, SWAT** "not you!" **SWAT, SWAT** "You'd better," **SWAT, SWAT** "start listening" **SWAT, SWAT** "little brother," **SWAT, SWAT** "or you're gonna," **SWAT, SWAT** "have a hell of a hard time," **SWAT, SWAT** "sitting down." **SWAT, SWAT** "Do you understand?" **SWAT, SWAT**

"Y-yes," Sam cried.

"I hope so Sam." **SWAT, SWAT** "You're not gonna like the consequences otherwise!" **SWAT, SWAT**

Dean laid two of his hardest swats yet and stopped. Sam lay limp over his lap. Dean began to rub circles on his younger brother's back till Sam calmed down a little. When Sam had calmed down Dean eased his jeans and boxers back up gently and then helped him stand.

"I'm not sorry." Sam stated through his tears.

"I don't expect you to be," Dean replied. "I expect you to do as you're told."

Sam nodded and gave his big brother a forlorn look. Seeing it Dean sighed and opened his arms out. Sam stepped into the hug. After a few minutes Dean pulled back and looked his brother in the eyes.

"I'm not kidding Sam; you keep disobeying me and I'll spank you again. Let me remind you, I do have dad's brush and I'm not afraid of using it; got it?" Dean asked sternly.

"Got it," Sam said before once again burying his head on his brother's shoulder.

Dean let Sam cling to him for another two minutes before pulling back once again.

"It's time to go," Dean said as he walked Sam back to his side of the car.

Dean closed the door behind Sam and watched for a moment while Sam tried to find a comfortable position to sit. Dean walked to his side of the car and closed his eyes before getting in. 'Just get through the hunt,' Dean sighed to himself as he got in and drove to the next town.

**EPILOGUE:**

As they drove away from the town where they'd just finished a case Dean turned to Sam.

"You're gonna be ok," he said, recalling his brother's words about not being able to save everyone.

Sam shook his head, "I'm a big boy Dean. I can take care of myself; I want you to worry about you."

Dean said nothing. The truth of the matter was that he wasn't worried about himself. He was tired…tired of hunting, tired of fighting, and tired of living. The only reason he'd made it this long was because of Sam…_his_ Sam. He knew now though that Sam could take care of himself…he no longer needed his big brother.

"…to say?" Sam asked annoyed.

Dean looked sideways at his brother not hearing the whole question. Sam's face let him know that Sam was waiting for Dean to say something.

"I think I'll play craps…"

Sam looked at Dean, knowing he hadn't been listening. He sensed that his big brother was tired, the same kind of tired he had seen in his father. He also knew his dad had not given up; he just knew Dean was young enough and strong enough and ready enough to continue on and keep Sam safe as well.

Although Sam knew he could take care of himself in a fight he also knew it was always better with Dean at his side. He was not willing to allow his big brother to give up and leave him behind.

Although Dean didn't realize it yet Sam would need his big brother to be there for him for the rest of his natural life and he would do whatever it took including getting his backside spanked to make Dean see that.

Sam sat there and plotted the next little scheme that would let his big brother know how much he needed him and how empty his life would be if he left him now. Maybe it would be enough motivation for Dean to carry on.

**THE END**

_**A/N2: Hey all! I just thought I'd drop you a line and tell you to PLEASE check out the forum I made! I think some of you will like it! **_

_**For those who don't know how to find it, go to my profile and right under where you'd go to private message me you'll see a 'forum' link. Click and there ya go! Please keep posts to topic! Thanks!! **_


End file.
